An Unforeseen Power
by PhantomPhever
Summary: When an ancient, powerful object is shattered, and unable to ever be repaired again, the power from within said object dissipates as well. Or so the theory says…Takes place right after Control Freaks.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: Hey, peoples! This is my first story... on this account. You don't need to know about my real first story. Now that was an embarassment! Anyways! Thanks to reviewers, this story is now a permanent stay here on Fan Fiction! Thanks for all of your support! Now on with the story! ****

* * *

**

**An Unforeseen Power**

_A Danny Phantom fanfiction by PhantomPhever_

_

* * *

_

_When an ancient, powerful object is shattered, and unable to ever be repaired again, the power from within said object dissipates as well. Or so the theory says…_

* * *

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

_For every story has its beginning..._

_

* * *

_

"It should be illegal to have this much homework…" Daniel Fenton muttered to himself, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the massive, messy pile of papers and books that lay strewn across the desk he was sitting behind. Both of his elbows rested on the desk beneath him, his left hand under his chin supporting his tired head, and the opposite tapping a pencil lightly over his disheveled raven black hair. "Though I can't blame Mr. Lancer after what's happened these past couple of days." His mind drifted over the recent events… Circus Gothica… skipping school… Freakshow… that darned scepter… robbing stores and banks… shooting at police cars… Sam free falling off of a tightrope that he had just cut…

His thoughts were interrupted with a _bleep bleep _from his computer. An IM had just popped up on the screen.

_Hey, how's the homework coming? _It was from Sam Mansion.

Danny quickly shoved some papers to the side that were covering his keyboard so he could type the purple-eyed goth a response. _Slow, painful, and boring. But what else is new?_

As he sat waiting for a response, a certain pencil rolled its way across his desk until it fell with a _plink! _to the floor, forgotten. Oh the wonders of procrastination.

_

* * *

_

The conversation between the two teens carried on in a similar manner until Sam was reluctantly pulled away from her computer by her parents who had the excuse of 'the electricity bill' or some other nonsense. Both Danny and Sam knew that her parents were still peeved about the whole Freakshow incident and that, for a good while, their time chatting outside of school would be at a minimum.

Danny heaved a dramatic sigh as he signed off his computer and turned back to his homework.

_

* * *

_

An hour or so later, after struggling with some algebra equations a voice was heard hollering up the stairs. "Danny! Dinner's ready, sweetie!" came the sweet call from his mother. She was still a little mad at Danny, but had mostly gotten over it, seeing that her son was indeed trying to fix his behavior.

"Kay! Be right down!" Danny called back to his mom, dropping his pencil on top of a half-done algebra worksheet. Getting up, he let his arms stretch out in front of him, and then put his fingers to his temples, rubbing them. "Note to self: take asprin before attempting any more math." He closed his eyes while still rubbing his temples, trying to ease his math-induced headache. It seemed to help a bit, so he reopened his eyes.

The half-ghost blinked a bit in surprise, finding that he was already halfway down the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

"Woah. That was weird…" Danny trailed off to himself. After a few moments he simply shrugged it off, blaming his math homework. He jumped the last few steps and made his way to the kitchen. Man, can doing homework make you hungry!

While Danny proceeded to pull up a chair and start eating, something, deep in the recesses of his mind, seemed to flicker to life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Warning: Short chapters ahead. I apologize in advance!**

**Thanks for stickin' with me!****  
****~PhantomPhever**


	2. Dreams

**A/N: A million thank you's to all who reviewed! Loulybob, Codiak, The Random Person, Sarlona, DBack47, artfan, GhostDog401, Biisaiyowaq. You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one of these in my first chapter. Oops. Well this covers chapter one and two: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. If I did, then there would be way more than 53 episodes... **

**Chapter Two: Dreams**

_For sometimes a dream is your subconscious trying to tell you something…_

_

* * *

__What's going on?_ he thought, as darkness surrounded him. The kind of darkness that even Sam would be uneasy with. He squinted, trying to see better through the heavy darkness. It was no use; there was no light for his eyes to pick up on.

Well, he could change that. He concentrated, letting cool ectoplasm gather in his palm to create a little green orb of light. Just as his eyes started adjusting to the new light, he felt the ectoplasm fizzle and die in his hand, leaving the unnatural darkness around him again.

Then he heard it. A shrill laughter filled his hears. At first it was soft, but grew louder, seeming to come from all sides.

He felt his body tense, and started to look frantically in all directions. But the darkness was still around him, preventing him from seeing the source of the echoing laughter.

Pressure started to build up fast around him in the darkness. It felt almost tangible, creating a suffocating effect. He gasped for the oxygen that was no longer there.

He was fighting to keep consciousness, but all of his senses were going fuzzy. The now muffled laughter seemed to get closer. Just barely hanging on to consciousness he saw two blurry crimson eyes smirking at him.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Danny shot up like a rocket in his bed, taking huge gulps of precious oxygen. Now if he could only remember _why _he had startled awake, _why _he was covered in an icy sweat, and _why _his heart was racing like he'd just finished the triathlon.

He glanced around his blue themed bedroom in the dim light. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So it must have been a dream, or more likely, a nightmare. If only he could _remember _what it was about. What had gotten him so worked up?

He just sat where he was, trying to remember _anything_, as his heart paced itself to the right beat again. But it was in vain, for his brain refused to come up with anything besides the blank blackness of sleep.

"Well, no use wasting my limited rest time trying to figure some stupid dream out…" He concluded to himself.

His head was about to hit the pillow when he felt an unnatural chill form in his core, run up his body, and escape as a blue mist from his mouth. "Though wasting my rest time ghost fighting is a different story."

He sat back up and leapt off his bed. Mid-jump he searched for that cool feeling in his mind. He closed his eyes and let the coolness engulf him. Two white rings appeared around his middle. One headed north, the other south. As they parted, Danny's pink pajamas were replaced with a black and white jumpsuit, his bare hands and feet replaced with white gloves and boots, his jet black hair replaced with a silvery white, and his once icy blue eyes were now a bright, ghostly green.

Danny Phantom floated where Danny Fenton had just been.

That familiar look of determination crossed Phantom's glowing features as he phased through the wall to face whatever danger lurked outside.

* * *

"BEWARE!" a certain blue ghost dressed in tacky overalls shouted from behind Danny.

"I should've guessed…" Danny muttered to himself. He turned to face his annoying foe. Suddenly he felt really, really annoyed at the box-obsessed creature. Danny shook his head in confusion at the change in his mood, but the feeling stuck.

"So. Anything new, or should I just suck you into the Fenton Thermos now and save us both some time?" The more time ticked by, the higher the level of anger and annoyance inside Danny rose. He didn't like the feeling, but he couldn't control it. So ending sooner than later would probably be the best move.

The annoyance blinked in confusion before countering "I am the BOX GHOST! You cannot confine me within a CYLINDRICAL de—viiiiiiiice!" His last word was drawn out as the blue light from the Fenton Thermos encased his body and sucked him in.

Danny's anger was still escalating, even though the 'fight' was over, him having won. He capped the thermos, wanting to scream at the Box Ghost for interrupting his sleep, but just barely held himself back.

_Why am I so angry? _he thought to himself as he headed back the tall brick building that was his home. _Maybe I just need some rest…_ he trailed off to himself.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut and watched as bursts of color erupted behind his lids. The pain started spreading outwards quickly. _What the heck?_ he thought to himself, bringing both hands to his pained head.

The Fenton Thermos dropped to the ground below with a _crack!_

He could faintly hear the Box Ghost ranting on about not being able to be contained, but Danny was more worried about this freak headache that was still getting worse. It felt like he was getting jabbed in the brain with a hundred needles, for god's sake!

He felt wind on his face and opened his eyes halfway. He saw the ground running at him fast. Wait. That doesn't make sense. Oh, right. He was falling.

He tried to get flight back under control, but his brain was too pre-occupied with his headache to answer his request.

_Crash! _was all he heard before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R, good or bad, let me know what you think! **

**~PhantomPhever**


	3. Awakenings

**A/N: I posted this later than I intended, and I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately, it's not even funny. But I won't bore you with random details of my life, because that's not why you're here. Back on track: Thanks again to all who reviewed! Loulybob, Codiak, Phantomgirl96, Astro McPhearson, twinkle957312081, GhsotDog401, The Random Person, Never Enough 15, and Leo112! You guys are making this story possible! 8D and a thanks to all who added this story to your favs and/or story alert list! It fills me with joy to see that people like this story! ^^**

**So, this chaper. I was having some issues writing it, especially the end. But I think I got it down alright. I'm still not sure. I guess that's up for you to decide. It's still short, because it seems I have a curse of not being able to write long chapters. And you would think that having shorter chapters would let me update more often, but nooo. -deskplants- But enough of my writing/posting issues. Read on, and have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of any clever ways to say that I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**C****hapter Three: Awakenings**

_Sometimes waking up is worse than the nightmare…_

_

* * *

_Danny's eyes shot open revealing to him the blue tinted ceiling of his bedroom. A sense of déjà vu overcame him from this startled awakening. He sat up hanging his feet over the side of his bed so that he was in a sitting position. He stayed that way in a daze for a few moments trying to recall what happened before he fell asleep. He knew that something had happened to him. Something _weird_.

At that moment he noticed his head starting to throb dully. The throbbing synchronized to the beat of his heart. With every throb, the pain level increased.

Then everything came back to him, in one painful burst of memory, magnifying his headache tenfold. Waking up in the middle of the night, the Box Ghost, a freak headache, the Box Ghost escaping from a dropped and broken Fenton Thermos, losing control of flight, falling to the ground… hold on. He was sure that he had passed out after crash-landing. How'd he end up in his room? And sleeping on his bed no less! He looked at his nightstand to see a completely intact Fenton Thermos with the status bar at the 'empty' label.

Was it just a dream? It had all seemed so real… His head gave a more painful throb as he tried to think things through further. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it gingerly, willing the headache to go away. After the attempt proved fruitless, he let gravity take his hand down to the bed as he turned to glance at his digital clock. The neon green numbers read 7:09AM. It was also Saturday.

Danny let out an exhausted groan and let his body flop backwards onto his bed, his feet temporarily shooting up for a moment before falling back into position resting against the bedside. He lay there horizontally across the mattress and closed his tired eyes, trying to find the comforting blackness of sleep again. But the sun was up and happily gleaming through his window, penetrating the back of his eyelids. He brought his arm over his eyes to block out the light, but the new position proved to be uncomfortable after a while.

An exasperated sigh escaped Danny's mouth as he sat up straight again, having lost all hope of falling back asleep. I mean, who was even up at seven in the morning on a _Saturday_?

"Oh, hey! You're up!" His red-headed, teal-eyed sister's head poked through the doorframe of his room. _Jazz, apparently, _Danny answered his own question in his head.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he responded, stifling a yawn.

"Well, I'm starting breakfast. Pancakes should be ready in about twenty, if you're interested," She gave him a smile as she turned to go down the stairs.

"Psh, like I wouldn't be interested in breakfast!" he scoffed as he got up to grab some clothes. He heard his sister laugh softly as she headed off.

He threw on one of his trademark white and red ringer tees with a red oval on the chest, and slipped into some worn blue jeans. To complete his outfit, he placed an overused pair of red tennis shoes on his white-socked feet. He threw his pajamas in the general direction of his hamper, reminding himself to pick them up later, and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Danny stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a train wreck! Well, more than usual anyways, with late night ghost fighting and little sleep being the norm for him. His black hair stuck out wildly from his head, making his hair messier than usual and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Granted it wasn't uncommon to see them under his normally tired eyes, but these seemed worse. But now that his attention was drawn to his eyes, he saw the most shocking thing of all. His eyes themselves looked different. They seemed dimmer than usual, almost… hollow.

He put both hands on the sink to support him so that he could lean more towards the mirror to inspect his eyes at a closer proximity. He suddenly stiffened and quieted a gasp that was forming on his lips, for his ice blue irises had little streaks of red in them every here and there. Or they seemed to. Danny stared in shock before squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head back and forth.

_No, that's impossible, _he thought, denial taking over his brain. _I'm just tired and seeing things. _

When he reopened his eyes a few seconds later, they were their normal blue. Danny leaned even closer to the mirror so that he and his reflection were a centimeter away from touching noses. There was absolutely no trace of red in them at all. Though, they did still have that chilling, hollow look to them. He leaned back away from the mirror and shook his head again, thinking maybe that would help. _Wishful thinking,_ he thought, seeing that the strange look to his eyes was still there. He looked away from his reflection, noting to himself to get more sleep.

He squirted some toothpaste on his toothbrush and started up the never-ending battle against plaque where he'd left off last night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that some of you are going to wonder why Jazz didn't notice Danny's run-down appearance and eyes being the over-protective, very observant sister she is. She didn't notice his eyes because he never looked at her directly during the time she was there. And as far as him looking tired, he is usually never up that early on a weekend, so she thought that he looked tired because he was up so early.**

**So the ending was a little eh for me, but I dunno. I was suffering from a minor case of writer's block. But it's hopefully gone now, and I can continue on with the next chapter. I have it outlined already, just need to rough draft it and whatnot.**

**Thanks as always for reading! Please drop a review so I know how I'm doing!  
~PhantomPhever**


	4. Recognitions

**A/N: Hey, everyone! After a longish absence (sorry!) I'm back! Well, for this chapter anyways! More praise to those who reviewed: GhostDog401, Leo112, Anemonea, Loulybob, Codiak, Phantomgirl96, and Nireena26! This story is definately continuing. 8D Have fun readin'!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously doubt I look anything like Butch Hartman. I could tell you all of the differences, but then we'd be here all day.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Recognitions**

_For recognizing is the first step to solving…_

_

* * *

_

The smell of pancake batter filled Danny's nose as he entered the kitchen. Jazz was flipping a half-cooked pancake over on the heated skillet which was placed on the counter next to the sink.

"Ah, I love the smell of normal, non-radioactive food in the morning! Well, actually that smell is welcome anytime." Danny said as he heard the freshly flipped pancake sizzle.

Jazz smiled back at him. "I'm just glad that I was able to talk Mom and Dad into buying some kitchen appliances instead of inventing them." The thought of little glowing hotdogs with faces running amuck made her mentally shudder.

"Yeah, one of the very few things that you've done that I'm actually grateful for!" Jazz scowled at her brother. He just gave a playful smirk in return and grabbed an empty glass out of a top cabinet. "Speaking of Mom and Dad, where are they?" He asked, opening the fridge to hunt down the milk.

"In the lab." Jazz flopped three finished pancakes onto a plate. "They woke up with an idea for a new invention and have been down there ever since." She handed the plate to Danny who brought it and his now-full milk glass over to the table.

"Am I the only one in this house who knows the meaning of 'sleeping in'?" He asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Usually," His sister replied, pouring more pancake mix onto the cooking device. "But not this morning. Any reason why you're up so early on a weekend? Do you have plans with Sam and Tucker or something?" She asked with her back to Danny as she worked on her own breakfast.

"No, just couldn't sleep any more, I guess." Danny said nonchalantly as he proceeded to drown his pancakes in sweet maple-y goodness.

A flip of a pancake could be heard before Jazz turned around to look at Danny. He avoided eye contact as she started to look him over, suddenly becoming very interested in cutting his breakfast into little bite-size chunks.

"You look exhausted. Did you get to bed late?" Jazz asked, still looking the teen over.

"No," Danny replied after swallowing a bite of pancake.

"Did you wake up in the middle of the night?" Jazz continued thoughtfully.

"Not that I can remember," Danny offered.

"Have any nightmares?"

"Look, Jazz. I'm fine, okay?" A suddenly agitated Danny looked up at his sister, making eye contact. Bad idea. He saw her analyzing look turn into confusion, then concern. He quickly looked down and shoveled more food down his throat, managing to finish one pancake in three bites.

Jazz was about to question him further when two pairs of shoes were heard running up the basement stairs.

"Hey, kids! Check out my cool new invention!" Jack Fenton bellowed as his bulky, orange jumpsuited form bounded through the doorway, that same old goofy smile plastered to his face. "I call it the Fenton Ecto Expunger!" He held said invention in front of him proudly. It looked somewhat like a TV remote, except a satellite dish-looking thing was attached to where the infrared would have been.

"What does it do?" Danny asked, keeping the worry from his tone, but not able to hold back a cautious glance towards the invention.

Maddie stepped out from behind Jack's form, pulling down her teal hood and red goggles to reveal short orange hair and violet eyes. "It should send out a beam of anti-ecto energies that can expunge ecto impurities from an object on a molecular level, separating them from the desired object completely with no ectoplasmic residue left in the object from which they were separated from!" She finished with a smile.

"So, in other words, it'll push a ghost out of an object without leaving any of the ghost's ectoplasm behind?" Jazz asked her mom after seeing the confused look on Danny's face.

"That's the idea, sweetcheeks!" Jack beamed at his daughter. "Though we haven't quite worked out all the kinks yet."

"Kinks…?" Danny questioned, his eyes never wavering from the new device.

"While it does expunge ecto impurities from an object," Maddie began to explain. "It leaves an excessive amount of residue in its wake; therefore leaving the ecto impurity able to easily re-access the object again."

"But that doesn't mean we can't use it on ghosts anyways! To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack started to run out of the room, but stopped next to Jazz. "But first!" He grabbed the plate of just-finished pancakes and shoveled them into his mouth. "Mmm, mm! Those were yummy! Thanks, Jazzypants!" He dropped the plate as he leapt through the kitchen, then out the front door.

Maddie sighed. "We'll be around town. Just call if you need anything." She addressed both of her kids as she followed her husband in a fast, but much less bouncy, stride. The front door closed and you could hear the screeching of protesting tires as the FFGAV took off faster than it wanted to move. Wonder who was driving.

Other than the sizzling of the last of the pancake batter it was quiet in the kitchen. Danny had gone back to averting eye contact to avoid any more questions from his nosy older sister.

"Well that invention was… interesting, eh, Danny?" Jazz said trying to break the silence.

Danny had just finished putting his dishes in the sink. He felt a bit dizzy… "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Interesting…" Was the room spinning this much before? He clutched his hands firmly to the counter and shut his eyes to prevent himself from falling to the tiled floor.

"I mean…" Jazz continued until she saw her brother holding on to the counter for dear life. "Danny…?" When he didn't answer she walked closer to him and reached out to touch his arm. "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny's eyes flew open and he yanked his arm away from his sister. "Fine." He answered shortly before quickly turning to exit the room. "I'm going to Tuck's. Later." The front door slammed.

Jazz stood in the kitchen, frozen to the spot where Danny had shoved her away. She knew her little brother was showing some symptoms of exhaustion but she was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that _red eyes _weren't part of the deal.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this installment of AUP! If it's not too much trouble, please drop a review! Let me know how I'm well I'm writing the characters, and also if there's any holes in the story that I need to fix! **

**Over and out!  
~PhantomPhever**

**P.S. An apology in advance if I update late... again. I give you permission to hit me if that happens.**


End file.
